


The Train To Indiana

by Max_Jackson



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alive Georgie Denbrough, Everyone Is Gay, I may change the story, It/Stranger Things Crossover, M/M, Multi, Oh and they're all kids in this so..., just go with it, this has no plot, this is not meant to be lore friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Jackson/pseuds/Max_Jackson
Summary: The Lucky 7 Losers decide to run away from home, they Bill set the location, he picked Indiana as their first location.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So in the next chapter I'll introduce Georgie, just imagine that Georgie survived, no matter how lore breaking it may be.

They all had a decision to make, would they all go, or would they not go. There were no alternatives, they knew that after what they experienced, they were not safe in their small, small world anymore. So they all agreed to meet up, in the dead of night, to talk about how they would go. The meeting was set at Bill’s house, and soon, Richie, Eddie, Ben, Beverly, Stanley and Mike all gathered at Bill’s garage door. The 6 were admitted into the garage, Bill made it a personal duty to unhook and remove what was remaining of the projector. As soon as everyone was in, Bill turned on a small light, they didn’t want to make it known that they were there. There were 7 chairs, all in a circle, each member of The Losers Club took a seat. And for 5 entire minutes, it was dead silent, no one spoke. Then Bill spoke “there’s a train going from Maine to Indiana, we could take that, it leaves tomorrow at Midnight”. Everyone looked unsure, even Trashmouth was a bit concerned in this dramatic leap of faith to runaway. Bill spoke again “come on guys! This is what we’ve always wanted, we’ll never get split up, ever”. Bill had that… That damn smile that made you feel like you could save the world, he was the best at being charismatic. After 5 minutes of debate Ben asked “how will we all get the money to go?”. Bill looked like he was hoping that question would be asked, he answered, with the utmost confidence “we could just find a way to steal some tickets, we’ve done it before, we could do it again”. Everyone knew this as an option that could work, while the Losers weren’t the richest, they knew they could be cunning. Eddie then asked “are you sure we should steal? I’ll get in trouble if my mom finds out”. Everyone let out a collective sigh, knowing that Eddie would ask such a question, Richie answered for Bill “Eds, we’re committing to this, if we have to we’ll run away, they’ll never catch us, and we’ll never split apart, come on Eddie, we have to do this, you know we have to, no matter what your mom thinks, or Bill’s mom thinks, or anything like that”. Eddie was more convinced to go, now that Richie had said that “fine, but I’m not stealing anything!” They all sighed and Bill said “that’s fine, but you are coming with us” Eddie nodded. Bill clasped his hands together and said “we all meet here at 10 o’clock, with everything we want to take with us, no one gets to sit this one out, we aren’t leaving without everyone, so show up so we can get this done in one try”. Everyone nodded and Bill said “it’s settled, we all meet up tomorrow night at 10PM, we make sure we’re set, and we go to the train station at 11PM to make sure we get there before the train does, any questions?” No one said anything, and they all shook their heads. Bill then whispered “alright, I’ll see you all tomorrow, be safe guys” and Bill looked genuinely concerned for banishing them to the night, he was concerned something would ruin their plans to escape, maybe IT wouldn’t let them, maybe his parents had heard their schemes, or maybe, just maybe, everything would go according to the plans, they would know once they set foot on that train, from Maine to Indiana.


	2. Setting Off To The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight was the night, everything was ready, but Bill got caught by a certain someone just before the plan was put in motion.

It was finally the night, tonight was the night they were going to go, and Bill had thoughts whizzing through his head. Bill had to vent, it was one of the things he was teased for, talking to himself, but he knew he wasn’t crazy, it just helped him. “Okay, we’re gonna go on the train, in just a couple hours, then we’ll be out of this shithole”. Bill was pacing his room, assuring himself no one would bug out of the plan and they would be able to get the tickets. Then Bill heard a creak, fearing his parents, standing with their hands on their hips, he looked to the door. What Bill saw calmed him, but by very little, his little brother, the boy he vowed to protect with all his being, to make sure he never had to endure what Bill had been put through. It was little George Denbrough, and George looked like he had seen his brother killed right in front of him. Bill charged up to George and pinned him against the wall, then slammed the door shut. George looked even more terrified, and Bill did not want that, he loved George, but he could never let George tell his mom or dad about his plans. Bill whispered “Georgie… How much did you hear?” Georgie whispered “a-a-all of i-it, are you a going to leave? Does mom know?”. Bill sighed, this was going to be hard “Yes, but mom does not and CANNOT know, this needs to be a secret”. Georgie shook his head “you can’t leave! What will I do without you?!”. Bill hated his stupid brain, he just had to vent, didn’t he? “Georgie, I have to, I can’t stay, you know why”. Georgie understood and said “I can go with you!” Bill let go of Georgie and held his head in his hands ‘why the fuck was he so excited about this, he shouldn’t be', but he did have a point, IT did affect him as well, but he wasn’t sure if Georgie could be sustained, they didn’t anticipate little Georgie, but that wasn’t to say they wouldn’t want him along, they probably didn’t expect him to come along. He was one hour away from leaving, meaning the guys would be there any second, so Bill had to be in the garage. Bill motioned for Georgie to come with him, and to be quiet while doing so. They made their way out to the garage, undetected, and soon the dim garage light was turned on. Bill looked at Georgie and whispered “Georgie, you can’t come along, you just can’t we wouldn’t be able to support you, and I’d feel awful if you got hurt or sick”. Georgie looked heartbroken and whispered “why won’t you let me?”. Georgie had tears streaming down his face, he had felt a genuine betrayal, he felt like his whole world was shattering and he wouldn’t let it happen. “Georgie-” then came a knock, Bill silently cursed under his breath “god damn it” He looked through a small hole in the garage door, and he saw Richie, confirming it was time. He opened it up and they all piled, Eddie asked “Bill, what’s up with Georgie, shouldn’t he be in bed?”. Bill had to make a very fast decision, either risk missing the train and (trying to) convince Georgie that he couldn’t go, or the far riskier one, let Georgie tag along. Then Bill said “... Well… We have a new companion guys” he had this sad smile, and everyone got the gist of it, that Bill clearly didn’t want this, but there was no other choice, it had to be now, they were ready, and they had to go, to get there and have enough time to procure the needed tickets. Even though he knew there would be many questions, sometime in the future, he whispered “we should get going, Richie, Eddie, take Georgie a little ways ahead, I need to talk to the rest about… Something”. They understood exactly what he meant, and with a little pout Georgie was led by Richie and Eddie, and soon the rest followed, but not before Bill turned off the garage light. Soon they were on their way to the station, and Bill looked back on his house, one last time, and then he walked away from it all.


	3. Boarding The Train To Indiana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers plus George have to get the tickets, and then get on the train, then they will be on their way to leaving that hell hole they once called their world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes (spelling or plot holes) please do let me know and I will fix it as soon as I can

It was nearing 11 PM when they got to the station, it was unusually cold, and no one spoke a word until they did just then. Bill spoke up and asked “who’s gonna help me?” Beverly rose her hand “what’s the problem with one more time?”. Everyone but Georgie cracked a grin at her, Bill nodded and said “cause a distraction Bev” she asked “but how?” Bill looked around and saw some key things. There was one person working, it seemed as everyone else left, there were no other people in the waiting area (fitting seeing as it was almost the dead of night). There was a water dispenser, probably tasted better than any public water fountains. 

Bill pushed those thoughts aside and whispered “I’ll get some water, I’ll spill it, then you make a big deal and ask for help, the guy will come to help then… Richie will grab the tickets”. Richie piped up “why me?” Bill snapped back “because we have no one else who is nimble enough and not as noticeable, now come on guys, the rest of you keep an eye out for anyone or thing else, okay?” Everyone nodded and the plan was put into action, Bill grabbed the water ‘drank’ it, ‘accidentally’ dropped his cup. Bev made a huge scene and the ticket dispenser, reluctantly left his position. He also left the small gate open, Richie tip toed into the restricted area. Luckily the floor board’s didn’t creak on him. Richie seemed to have a bit of trouble, he decided the time was taking too much time and he grabbed an entire role. As he exited the mess was cleaned up, with the man scolding Bill for his carelessness. Richie knew he’d get caught if he didn’t hid the role quick, so he shoved it in his pants. The man turned back and saw a bulge in RIchie’s pants, he gave Richie a weird look, but shook his head and muttered “kids these days, aye, aye, aye”. Then they all heard the hoot of the train and they ran outside to see it. Bill turned to Richie, expecting him to give him tickets, Richie pulled the role out of his pants, earning an ‘ew’ from everyone but Georgie. He tore off all the needed tickets, and shoved the role into his pants. They gave the tickets to the man and went to their seats. Soon the train left the station and they were on their way to Hawkins, Indiana.


	4. On The Runaway Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, here is chapter 4!

As the eight climbed into their seats they all sat, as they awaited what would be next. Would they be safe? If not, could they ever be? Would it break the cycle and not wait 27 years to get back at them? There were so many questions, and they had no solid answers. That was what scared them the most, not knowing what would come next, this was just pure hope. Georgie cuddled into Bill's arm, and Bill wrapped his arm around Georgie and whispered "it'll be alright Georgie, I promise, nothing will ever hurt you, ever again". Bill couldn't see it, but he could certainly sense Georgie's smile. Bill tightened his hold on Georgie and whispered "we have a long journey, get some sleep buddy". Georgie nodded and began to doze off, Richie then asked "so why are we going to Hawkins?" Bill smiled "just a bit of adventure, you heard of the 'Zombie boy' of Indiana?" They all nodded. Bill whispered "well... I wanted to go on a bit of adventure, so this is our first stop". Eddie then asked "first? How many more?" Bill said "well I heard of a story of a dead boy in the woods, it's, uh, I believe it's Castle Rock, in Oregon I believe". Mike smiled "I hope it's better than whatever the fuck is here... Speaking of here, why is it so empty on this train?". Ben just shrugged "I dunno" Richie said "no shit dipshit". Bill sighed as Ben and Richie got in a minor argument. Bill broke it up "guys, guys, Georgie's right here, pipe it down a bit". They both sighed, Richie mumbled a smartass remark before shutting up. And they were on their way to Indiana.


	5. Big Trouble In Little Oregon

The 4 young boys of Castle Rock fled from Ace Merrill and his posse of The Cobras. The leader of the 4 boys, Christopher Chambers examined his best friend, Gordon LaChance. As much as young Gordie, Chris, Vern and Teddy had tried to avoid the Cobras, it seemed luck had finally kicked them in the teeth, more specifically, young Gordie. The two groups had always hated each other, despite most of the members of the 2 groups being siblings. Their hatred boiled up to a point and it spilled over one summer day, the day Ray Bowers was found. One of the Cobras, Billy Tessio had been talking to his father about the dead body, and Vern so happened to overhear it. Soon after the 4 boys of Castle Rock traveled to Harlow Road, to find the boy, but The Cobras happened to also partake in finding the body. With the 2 groups unwilling to give, something had to give, and eventually The Cobras left, not before threatening Gordie with a punishment most foul. This seemed to be that, Gordie was bloodied, his nose was likely broken, he was missing a few teeth, blood was pouring out of his mouth and it was nearly impossible for him to stay standing for long. Chris decided to play doctor and attempted to fix Gordie, of course, that wasn't so easy, Chris and the rest of the gang took Gordie to an abandon house, one no one was likely to use. They would have asked for help, but none of their parents would be likely to lift a finger. No one would help them, maybe a kind nurse, but that was all they would get, it was hell for the gang of rag tag kids. They weren't safe, and more and more it seemed that the world was out to get them, and they hadn't the faintest clue why.

Gordie was passed out on the floor, there was a mattress, but no one could verify that it wasn't able to transfer a whole load of diseases, so they decided against it, the last thing they wanted was for Gordie to die because he laid on a mattress they found. This was common place now, but it never got to this level, Gordie was always focused on when the Cobras got their shots at them, but it was never to this extent. Chris could no longer lie to himself, he was scared, scared of the future, what if Gordie never woke up, his best friend, dead? All because of him? Because Chris was hungry for some sense of worth, Chris let a tear or two slip from his eyes, the ones that once held a vigor for adventure, and sure, while they had come close to the scythe of death many times while on that adventure, they never thought it would take a swipe at Gordie. Teddy and Vern watched in shock as Chris seemed to defy character, they watched as Chris cried, and the gravity of the situation just began to dawn on them. Chris turned to them, teary eyed and said "guys, we need to do something, we need to do... Something". And for once, they didn't know what to do, they had to sit there and pray to whatever magical being, that Gordie made it through the night.

It was turning night time and they all decided to sleep, well, all except Chris who refused to sleep, for Gordie's sake. As the two slept, Chris stroked Gordon's hair, it was soft, except for the bits that were matted together, from the blood clotting on his head, The Cobras had gotten into their drinking habits, and they so happened to find the gang in an alley way. With a bottle in hand, and he slammed it into the head of Gordon, while he was laughing, it caught everyone off guard, the only reason any of them were still alive was because a local bystander got a shop owner to call the police, they were thankful the lady was there when she was.

Chris couldn't help but notice that Gordie's breathing was getting fainter, and fainter, and fainter. Chris was trying to process what it all meant until he heard it, it was clear as could be. It was nothing, no creaking, no shouting, no snoring, but worst of all, no breathing. In his head Chris tried to command his body to do something, anything, but his body would not move, he was stuck, frozen, he was broken. He couldn't come to terms with what just happened, Gordon LaChance, died in his arms, and he didn't get so much as a goodbye from him. Tears spilled from Chris's eyes, as his brain fought itself, he was convinced that his head might just explode from all of the voices and thoughts. Chris laid Gordie on the ground, and lied his head onto Gordie's chest, and just silently cried himself to sleep.


End file.
